grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
The title "Striker" (Slasher, Evan Striper,or just Striper in foreign) is reserved for the highest class of Assassins, and Lass, who possesses experience and wisdom beyond his young age, was given the title Striker and a place of honor above all other Strikers. Though he had been possessed by Kaze'aze, Lass went on a journey seeking absolution, driving out the evil spirits from within him while gaining experience in battle. The leader of the Assassins considered Lass to be a worthy successor and ordered him to undergo a special mission. Having completed all of his missions and saved Bermesiah from Dark Anmon, he received the Assassin Guild Leader's sword, the Nodachi, and inherited the skill that allows him to draw the Nodachi out of its scabbard as quick as lightning, thus beginning his journey as the Assassin Guild’s Striker. The Striker's weapon is called a Nodachi, a long sword that is kept in a scabbard. The Nodachi can remain in its scabbard even during battle, but even the most basic techniques require the wielder to draw the blade at the speed of light. The Striker's Shadow Dash is difficult for even Assassins to follow, moving rapidly on the ground and in the air using peculiar skills to harass the enemy with continuous, rapid fire attacks with the Nodachi. Requirements GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Striker's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Striker's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes *''"My attacks are merciless..."'' (Beginning) *''"There is only victory for me!"'' (Beginning) *''"Come on, baby."'' (Taunt) *''"You are one-hundred years too early to fight me!"'' (Taunt) *''"You are no match for me!"'' (End) *''"Heheh, this is enough for warming up."'' (End) Basic Movements Skills Trivia *The Striker was probably inspired by Gaikoz, as the ability to 'switch' behind an opponent and rush forward with a powerful cut was first displayed by Gaikoz. The weapons that both Striker and Gaikoz use are alike as well, except Gaikoz's holds it with both hands. *Striker's Blade Spirit is based off of the Elsword character Elsword's Armageddon Blade. *He has the quote "You are one-hundred years too early to fight me" which was used on Thief and Dark Assassin. However, the Striker says it much faster than the other two. *In game, both Striker Normal/Training Helmets have pointy ears rather than human ears. *It should be noted that the Silver Cross Assassins are now being led by a child, Lass, who is possibly no older than thirteen. *The Striker is one of three classes who sheath their weapon after every time they attack, the other two being the Aegis Knight and the Duelist. *The Nodachi is a heavy, two-handed Japanese sword. Despite its heavy weight, Lass is capable of holding it with one hand. **However, in foreign servers, the weapon is called Katana instead, which would explain how Lass is capable of holding it with one hand. *According to the Naver Blog, they actually called their own guild the "Guild of the Strikers", despite the fact that there are others http://grandchase.info/blog/gc-naver-blog-update-72710/. *The Striker is the only melee character who has a skill that is influenced by the Necklace effects. In his case, Blade Spirit is the only melee skill affected by elements. *There are similarities that Striker shares with Sephiroth, the villain of Final Fantasy VII. **Lass has been used as a puppet by Kaze'aze to take over the world, similarly to Sephiroth as a puppet of his "mother" Jenova. **Lass's victory stance shows him holding his blade straight up behind his back. This is Sephiroth's stance in his infamous scene, the Nibelheim Incident, and also his victory stance in Dissidia Final Fantasy. **The main similarity is that both Lass and Sephiroth attack by slashing with their long sword in a motion that is invisible in the human eye. However, Sephiroth does not have a scabbath like Lass, and Lass's blade isn't curved. **Some consider Lass's Phantom Blade similar to Sephiroth's Octaslash, since both moves deal eight powerful slashes, the last one knocking the enemy down. ***Lass's Phantom Blade also represents Sephiroth's fighting style, in which Sephiroth makes a single slice with his sword, but he also performs numerous invisible slashes, making the opponent struggle harder. Though Phantom Blade can't do that, it proves that Lass is capable of doing it. Category:Jobs and Classes